Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-018301 discloses a method in which a coating film is removed in a desired pattern by relatively moving a stage on which a substrate is placed while making a suction port of a suction nozzle contact a wet coating film formed on the substrate and suck the coating film.